Network service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One network feature that greatly improves user experience is client-side caching of, for instance, sessions variables which provides features such as personalization, automatic user authentication, and other forms of session persistence for network services. More specifically, client-side persistence or caching enables client devices to locally store information for authenticating, session tracking (e.g., state maintenance), etc., and for remembering specific information about users such as service preferences, browsing history, previous activities, and the like. This information can then be used to provide continuity in a user's service experience when the user begins a service session (e.g., a web browsing session) and then resumes the session at a later time. However, because information used for providing such persistence (e.g., login credentials, website visit history, etc.) can be sensitive, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in protecting the information from disclosure or malicious exploitation while providing for increased functionality from client-side caching mechanisms.